1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fuel preconditioners and, more particularly, to preconditioners provided with a platinum catalyst for the cracking of long-chain hydrocarbon fuels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The physical and chemical properties of gasoline for internal combustion engines are controlled by specifications designating the boiling range, volatility, octane number, etc. It is known that the octane number of straight run or cracked stocks can be increased by catalytic reforming over a platinum containing catalyst which isomerizes cyclopentanes into cyclohexanes and dehydrogenates napthenes to aromatics. It is also known that excessive cracking produces highly volatile gaseous products which are highly desirable for combustion, but which are not suitable for handling, storage, and dispensing. Furthermore, the petroleum industry is pressured to reduce volatility in order to reduce the amount of hydrocarbons escaping into the atmosphere, contributing to smog formation.
Efforts have been made to provide for superior combustion, as typified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,325, issued to C. W. Walker, which utilizes a specific crystalline metal alloy within the fuel line, to, which it is maintained, enhance the combustion process. Houseman, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,857 discloses a catalytic reactor which selectively decomposes methanol into a hydrogen rich product gas. The present, inventor, P. M. Brown, has devised a carburetor for the catalytic cracking of long chain hydrocarbons, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,582.